


Rocket’s hope

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Extreme measures (Arc 1) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Splatoon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Rocket escapes from home, and meets someone. Part of my “Extreme measures” series.
Series: Extreme measures (Arc 1) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585060





	Rocket’s hope

The little inkling girl kept running. Her bright yellow tentacles shining beautifully in the dark sky and her blue eyes reflecting like little blue gemstones. 

She covered the entire countryside, her legs were aching. She had to keep on sprinting, for the better good. If she doesn't, there'd be awful consequences. Those that cannot be taken back or lighten. 

Managing to find a safe shelter, almost like it was a tree-house. She rested herself on the wet, but not too cold grass. Lost, hungry and hated. That's what she felt, for the past few months. In her hand, she carried her weapon. The Neo-Sploosh Matic. She took off her straw hat. Placed those two just close to her body.

The inkling girl felt awfully shaken and cold. She must have been outside escaping for 2 hours now. Not that she counted time nor she understood it anymore. The night sky just got darker, but it stopped raining. That was all better.

Noises came from around the pitch black covered area; somewhat like an owl or any bird coming down. She was scared. She was really scared. She tried to remember why she escaped in the first; and the answer was painfully easy.

Years ago, her parents divorced. After many arguements that left her and her brother in worrying. The couple had enough, and decided to take custody for one each of the child. She ended up in her mother's care, somehow. From 9-12, she was content with her life, even if it broke apart. Whatever happened that broke off her parent's bond must have not been a deal back then.

Remembering the other details; how and why this happened has only worsen things. But she knew she wasn’t happy in her foster parent’s care after her mother got into a terrible accident. They didn’t let her participate in turf wars, and would often try and break her weapon. She would carefully place her Neo-Sploosh-o-matic somewhere safe.

Now, things are just going to hopefully get better for the depressed inkling. Although, currently she will have to find a new home. Somewhere she can live in or atleast temporary reside. But she was only just a kid. Only 14 years old, turned the legal age requirement 4 months ago.

Her back was pained by the bushes that she had to lean on to sit. However, she could stood up and listen to the mumbling that has been going on near the neighbourhood gates. Two inklings arguing, she could hear. Presumably around 2 years older than her, from the voice it adresses.

She peered through the leaves that covered the entire hide-out, she couldn’t see the two, but one of their figures illuminated perfectly. A tall inkling with a hoodie, he was the one picking on the other smaller one.

“Tazer, you fool.” She heard the tall hoodied inkling mock. “You’ve got yourself kicked out too easily. Now Keta will spit at you every moment he gets.”

“It’s not my fault Anchor!” The inkling so-called Tazer replied. The inkling girl suspected that the two were teammates or perhaps related.

Anchor, the hoodied inkling seemingly slapped Tazer, as the sounds were clear and audible. “It is! You should have not played with illegal weapons.”

The comments that came from Anchor were rather agressive. The inkling girl tried her best so that she could not be heard. She was breathing slowly. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Tazer said, he sounded much more silent now. “Keta was the one who supplied me the weapons. He said he hasn’t seen a worthy candidate in years. How did they rat me out then?”

“Easy, Tazer. They knew you had it on you.” Anchor replied.

“But it shouldn’t have been so easy to tell!” Tazer protested. He backed away from Anchor, who by voice wasn’t by any terms of good mood. 

“Go on, tell that to her. Tell it to Skye now. Your previous leader,” Anchor sharply commanded. “I told you not so while back that it was a terrible idea, but you didn’t listen to me!”

The inking girl was still peeking like wild. She had no idea who any of those inklings were, in-fact this is the first time she learned about them and illegal weapons. She picked up her Neo-Sploosh-o-matic in fear.

“Are you listening to me? GO NOW.” Anchor continued, much louder than last time. “I don’t want to see you ever again, Tazer. We’re over. Our partnership’s over.”

“Fine. If that’s what you want!” Tazer said, before he left. “I’ll be back with the weapons, mark my words.”

Anchor sighed in relief. The inkling girl stopped speaking. What was that? She barely understood what happened, other than it wasn’t legal. It was all confusing. She needs to get out of here.

She took her straw hat back on while holding her weapon tightly, but due to the poor sight in this dark atmosphere, she lightly tripped on a branch. This caused some noise and the hoodied inkling wasn’t gone.

“Huh? Someone’s there?” He said, he was getting nearer as he walked through the soaked grass. The inkling girl sat down, her leg was hurt a bit and she didn’t want to stood up.

The bushes rustled. Anchor jumped onto the tree and then came out of it and landed beside the girl. He inspected her; although he himself could barely see. 

“Don’t h-hurt me!” The girl cried. She looked terrified as she had this dark eye-contact with him. He remained calm.

“I have no intentions to,” Anchor spoke. The girl still seemed worried that he could hurt her, but he stayed away from her. “What’s your name?”

Trying to remember her name, she got it on the top of her tongue. “Um, my name is Rocket.”

“Hello Rocket, I’m assured you’re lost here, correct?”

“W-Well yeah. I escaped. I run away.” She replied, shuttering. She smoothly patted her leg, there was no scar as she could feel. 

“Good. Because if you are, I have an proposition.”

Rocket gulped in fear, but she won’t back out. She had nowhere to go after she left home. She can’t go back, even if her foster parents were trying to hunt them down, it was riskful.

“What is it?” She asked him, she hold right tight on her weapon, shivering. 

“Come with me, and you’ll find out. This place is far too cold.” He said.

Recklessly, she followed him. 

Rocket’s legs stiffed on the walk. To her suprise, she knew she wasn’t going to end up in a bad wreck. Maybe she is right. This is the start of the new life.

***


End file.
